The new generation of outsiders
by Buggziegrl101
Summary: What if Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston never died? What if everyone grew up and started families of their own? Their children are the new generation of greasers. They now have to go through all the things their parents went through. It was pretty easy until one day when things were taken too far.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Ean Winston. I'm the son of Dallas Winston and Brittney Golbert. **(OC)**. For being twelve all my friends say I'm pretty tough. maybe even the strongest in our gang. That's because my dad taught me how to fight and be strong at a young age. I look like both my parents, but I mainly got dad's looks. I have his eyes, mouth, nose, and pretty much everything else. My eyes are like a blue blazing ice (that's what other people say.) And yes, I am a towhead. I may have my dad's looks but I have my mom's caring personality.

Not only am I a towhead but I'm a greaser. A downtown hood. Only thing is I'm not like your average greaser. I don't get arrested. My parents would kill me. I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs. I do however fight. I fought a couple socs when they tried to jump me. I was able to fight them off with my switchblade. I only had a few bruises. I only fought one other greaser in my life; Barren Green. He was asking for it. He's in Vince Shepard's gang. It's pretty rare for a greaser to fight a greaser and a soc to fight a soc, but it happens every once in a while. My mom was real mad. She can't stand it when I get in fights, she even grounded me. My dad was yelling at me along with her but when she left the room he told me to not sweat it and he was proud of me.

I'm the second oldest in the gang. The oldest is Mary Curtis. She's the daughter of Ponyboy Curtis and Sara Smith **(OC)**. Her parents had her when they were only sixteen, so she's older than everyone. She's fourteen now. Mary looks just like her dad. Long, auburn hair. Yellowish-greenish eyes. Man, those are the prettiest eyes on a girl I've ever seen. Mary used to be fun and outgoing, but that was before her younger brother, Jack, joined our gang when he was six. That was two years back.

Mark Matthews is the wise cracker of the gang. He can make anyone laugh or grin. At home he's known as Two-Bit Jr. Out of the whole gang he's my best friend. We've been friends since preschool. He's known for his shoplifting and convincing skills. He could get caught and persuade someone not to call the cops. That skill could come in handy. Mark has pitch black hair and wide shoulders. Pretty muscular for an eleven year old I'll say. He has a big Mickey Mouse obsession like his dad did. People think it's weird but I did MM too. A funny thing about him is his dad wanted to name him Matthew for kicks, but his wife, Cathy, hated the idea. If she would've said anything his name would be Matthew Matthews

After him comes Mike Shepard, son of Tim Shepard. He never met his mother. Mike is just plain mean. You don't tangle with him; you just don't. I would actually consider him a friend if he weren't so bitter. He can be pretty dangerous too. Just as dangerous as his older half-brother, Vince. I'll give Mike this, some days he can be the funniest guy ever, but he's mostly mean and distant. I can understand why he's like that; his mom abandoned him and he never really got over it. It usually takes his dad and brother a long time to calm him down whenever he thinks about it. The fact him and Vince always fight doesn't help much either. Sometimes I can't tell if they hate each other or if Vince is strict with Mike. It's too hard to tell the difference. I remember a time Mike told me he tried drinking when he was ten and when Vince caught him he back handed him so hard he dropped the bottle. He also told me Vince said if he ever caught him gain he would kill him. Judging by that I think Vince cares about Mike, but he just doesn't show it.

Mike looks so much like his dad it's scary. He has dark blue eyes, and black greasy hair. Mike is very tall. He has to be five foot seven. Even taller than Vince. With that height he looks sixteen instead of eleven.

Then there's Sussie Randle. She's the toughest greasy girl in the gang, maybe even in all of Tulsa. She got jumped a couple days ago by socs and beat them without any kind of weapon, but that usually doesn't happen anymore because the whole soc greaser thing is starting to die down. Sussie tries to avoid home as much as possible because her dad, Steve, and her mom, Evie fight a lot. Sussie told me her dad pays more attention to her mom and kind of ignores Sussie and when he does that her mom gets mad. She has long blond hair and her dad's eyes. Sussie has some pretty wide cheekbones. Just saying.

Kind of like what I said earlier; just because to soc greaser thing is dying down. doesn't mean it can't happen. It actually came to an end for a couple of years, but there was a really big fight and it started up again and has been going on ever socs can be pretty brutal at times. The people who get the most heat from them is Mike and Jack. Even if Jack is just a kid he does start a lot of the fighting with the pranks and vandalism he does. Still the beatings he gets can be unnecessary. Mike gets whooped a lot too. He's been beaten with golf sticks, had bricks and tool boxes thrown at him, been chased with cars. Most of the problem is Mike is so tall socs mistake him for being fifteen or sixteen, so when their beating him up they think their belting a teenager instead of an eleven year old. One time his dad called the cops. He got beat up that bad that day.

The most liked person in the gang is Norman Cade. Johnny Cade's son. Norman can be pretty emotional most of the time because his mom died when he was two. He gets really upset when someone mentions her, other than that he's a clown. He's a fairly tall tan skinned boy with big brown eyes and matching hair. A weird thing about Norman is he obsesses over ham sandwiches. If you have a problem with a ham sandwich you have a problem with Norman, and you don't want a problem with Norman. Norman's just as wild as Jack.

Mary and Jack's cousin Jo is nine going on ten. He has pure green eyes and red hair. I'm pretty sure his and Jack's full time job is terrorizing socs. They do it everyday. Jo told me the thing that gets under his skin is his mom, Cynthia (OC). She can't stand Jack or anything he does. His dad, Darry, thinks Jack is just fine. That is his nephew after all. Jo has a one year old little brother, Todd. He doesn't mention him much. I don't know what that's about but I don't go around and ask those kinds of questions.

Jack and Mary's other uncle, Sodapop and his wife Cherry are expecting a baby in a couple months. I always wondered why he waited so long to have kids. Then I found out his ex Sandy cheated and got knocked up with someone else's kid and moved to Florida. It took him a couple years to get over it.

The youngest people in the gang are my kid sister, Annie, and Mary's brother, Jack. Everyone thinks their twins but the only reason their the same age is my mom and his mom got pregnant around the same time. Their buddy buddy ,so they mostly hang out with each other.

Annie is really tall. Five foot two at only eight years old. She has light blond hair and the same eyes as me (we both inherited our dad's looks.) Annie is the ''angel'' or ''good girl'' of the group. She never does anything wrong. Never fights, steals, smokes, drinks, gets in trouble with the fuzz, or jumps anyone.

Jack is the complete opposite. He's the troublemaker and prankster of the group. Almost all socs trembled at his name. If you were a greaser he could be your best friend, but if you were a soc you woke up every morning terrified about what he would do to you. He gets in trouble all the time, Whether it be at school or at home. Maybe that's why Mary found him so annoying. Jack is teaching his brother, Danny, how to act like him. That should be interesting. Jack has black hair and grey-green eyes. The funny thing about him and Mary is Jack looks like their mom and Mary looks like their dad. Danny is a perfect mix of both. I can see why Jack is the way he is. All socs targeted him and he targeted all socs.

In the gang everyone's dad lets them get away with more than their mom. That's how it works at my house. The only time my dad is strict is when it comes to the police. His record was a mile long. He would kill me if I ever got in trouble with the police. So would everyone else's parents. Where're decent kids. A little wild, but decent. Everyone judges us just because where're greasers.

Me, Mark, and Mike all get shooting classes from my dad's old friend, Buck. I was signed up when I was ten because my dad wanted me to learn how to shoot a gun without killing myself. Buck is pretty annoying. Always telling us stories about our dads when they were teenagers. We all know they were wild.

The shooting range isn't the only place we greasers hang out at. The Dingo is pretty popular. It was really big a long time ago, when my dad was a teenager. It was rebuilt a couple months after it was bombed. Ever since it hasn't been as big as a fad as it was. It made pretty good money though. All the kids from grades sixth through eight had to take sexual education and after that a lot of people started calling it the Dino. A good reason why I don't always eat there. At school the principal picks certain kids to say the announcements and he picked Jack. Jack heard the Dino thing from Mike. He said what you would normally say in the morning announcements, then when he was sup post to be done he said Dino in a real mellow voice. The whole school was cracking up. So was Jack even if he got a detention for it.

We see everyone their. Me, Mike and Mark all ran into Joey Raft, another member of the Shepard gang. He just got finished beating a fourteen year old soc.

''Kid ya got another one?'' Mark asked while lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and then threw it on the ground with a look of disgust. He tried smoking a lot and always hated it. He does it to seem cool but I know Mark. He isn't a smoker.

''Yup. That soc was askin' for it. Besides I was aiming to fight him. I was trying to score a date.''

Joey is the same age as me, twelve. He's got a good build and always has his hair in some weird style. He hates Mike. Always looking down on him because he isn't a member of his brother's gang. After talking to him for a little while, and seeing him and Mike shoot each other dirty looks we left and made our way to the shooting range. I wish the east vs west thing would end for good. After a while it's real old getting jumped because you wear some hair oil and aren't the richest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ean pov**

Me, Mike, and Mark were on our way to shooting practice. It was only a couple of blocks away from my house. Normally I always have to walk Annie home, but she went with Mary and Sussie to go play dolls or some little kid crap like that.

While we were walking we saw these really good looking girls sitting on a bench by the drive in. They were either mid classes or greasy girls. Sometimes it's hard to tell. Mike turned to me and Mark and gave us a devilish smile. I knew what he was going to do. So did Mark.

He walked over to the girls and sat down by them. By the looks of it they were twelve or thirteen. He was whispering in their ear. I saw their faces go from flirtatious to angry. The one sitting on his right slapped him right across his face.

''You dirty mouthed greaser!'' she yelled and stormed off with her friend. Mark was laughing his ass off, and I just giggled. Tormenting girls wasn't my thing. I tried it, but the hurt look on her face made me feel really lousy and I never did it again.

''What did ya say?'' Mark asked while lighting up a cigarette. Mike told us what he said. It almost made me want to throw up my breakfast.

''Oh that was uncalled for.'' I told him. He just shrugged it off.

''We best be gettin' to practice.'' Mark said while tapping his invisible watch.

''Yeah. We need to make a pit stop at my house. I got to get my permission slip signed.'' Mike gave me a cold look.

''You always forget 'bout those things E.''

''Shut up Mike.'' I immediately regretted that. Mike gave everyone in the group a smack for back talking him, except the girls. I do remember that one time. He accidentally hit Mary. He was aiming for Jack but he ducked. Mike's fist soon met Mary's face. In that moment she slapped Mike so hard it left a bruise. This time Mike probably didn't hear me or care. I was grateful for that.

''Just hurry up.''

We were talking so much I didn't even realize we were in front of my house. I ran in and grabbed my seasonal permission slip. Buck made us get another one signed every season of shooting practice.

My dad was sitting on the couch and watching t.v. I threw it at him.

''Whoa what is this?''

''My permission slip.''

''Kid why do ya always forget to show me these?''

''I'm a forgetful person.''

Dad signed it and handed it to me. I ran out the door but he stopped me.

''Son, come 'ere a minute.''

''Yeah dad.''

''Look your grandma and grandpa are comin' up 'ere soon. I don't know when.''

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand my grandpa (my dad's dad) or his wife. She was dad's step mom so I always called her step grandma.

''That should be fun,'' I said sarcastically.

''Alright then. Be careful.''

''Okay!'' I ran out the door and walked to Mike and Mark so we could continue our walk to practice.

We were right on time. Practice was at eleven. It was ten fifty-five. Buck came to us and told us what were doing today. I handed my permission slip to him.

''The kid finally got it signed,'' he said while messing up my hair.

''Yeah.''

''Your mom mad?''

''She still don't know.'' Mark and Mike laughed.

''You are definitely your father's child. Alright kids. Grab a rifle.''

Laying out for use were these twenty-four inch rifles. We each took one and waited for Buck's instructions.

''Shepard, you're up.'' Mike shot the target right in the center. This was perfect for him. He always had perfect aim. He has been shooting ever since he was seven.

''Good job kiddo. Just like your dad. Winston, your turn.'' He handed me the rifle. It was a lot heavier than what I was used to. When I shot it I fell backward and fell straight on my back.

''Kid you okay?'' Buck asked me while helping me up.

''Yeah I'm fine.''

When it was Mark's turn it was clear he had some trouble handling the rifle to. Instead of falling, like what I did, he was dancing around while the gun dragged him everywhere. It was real funny.

Once shooting classes were over I walked int he direction of my house.

''Hello Ethan!'' I heard a female voice call out to me. I knew that voice. I got angry just thinking about it. It was my step grandma's voice. She walked up to me.

''Oh Ethan you get bigger and bigger every time I see you.'' She hugged me. She was still getting my name wrong. It's Ean, not Ethan. Stupid broad.

''Ethan do your parent's know I'm here?''

''My name is Ean.''

''Oh that's right. Well do they know?''

''I doubt it.''

''Well I should get going. Your grandpa is running errands. We'll come over when he gets done,'' she told me, then made her way back to her car. I ran home after that. I bolted through my front door.

''DAD!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mom came into the living room.

''Your dad is running errands, Ean. He'll be home soon. Is something wrong?'' she asked looking me dead in the eye. My face fell and mom knew this face by now.

''Ean is it-?''

''Yeah. Grandpa and step grandma.''

She sighed and looked at me. I didn't like grandpa or step grandma and she knew that. She didn't like them either. They would get drunk and call my dad bad names and beat him when he was younger. By the time I was four the state thought it would be a good idea for them to be apart of me and my sister's life. I would love to know what they were on to consider an idea like that.

''Well just expect their to be a lot of fighting between your father and them.'' My mother never really said anything when they were over. but she sure said there opinion when they left.

''I know.''

''When are they coming?''

''They have some stuff to do.''

''Okay.'' She went back into the kitchen and moments later I hear her swearing and cussing up a storm.

About an hour later my dad came home. My sister was home forty minutes minutes before he came home. Dad came home with a happy expression on his face. He noticed all of us had 'upset' all over our faces. His face went to confusion.

''What's everyone so down 'bout?'' My mom got up and whispered something in his ear. His once happy, then confused face went to pure anger.

''What do you mean they want to visit?''

Just as my dad was about to rage, my grandpa and step grandma came in. My dad turned around and faced them. Everything went quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad and grandpa were just staring at each other. My mom looked real uncomfortable. It seemed to me she was looking for an excuse to break the ice.

''Well Ean you should be getting to be soon. You do have that dentist appointment tomorrow.''

I wish she hadn't of used that. I was going to get my teeth pulled tomorrow and what I heard from Jack and Sussie, it hurts.

My dad looked at mom, then at me.

''Yeah, thanks for reminding me babe.'' After he said that there was a knock at the door. My dad answered

''Hey kiddo,'' my dad said while riffling Norman's hair.

''Hey Mr. Winston. Is it okay if I spend the night?''

''Sure kid. How 'bout you and Ean head up to his room.'' Norman and I walked up to my room. I heard my grandpa ask if he was a friend of mine. Norman herd it too. I turned to him.

''No you're just some random kid off the street,'' I said sarcastically. Norman laughed at my little side comment. When we got in my room I took out a little stash of playing cards.

''Wanna play 52 pick up?'' I asked Norman.

''Sure man.''

Right after I passed some cards to Norman he threw a whole handful at me.

''Card wars!'' I loved the game. Everyone i the gang has played it. My dad thought it was cool and everything,but it really grinded my mom's gears.

I picked up the cards he threw and aimed right for his face. Annie came in.

''What are you guys playin'?''

''Card Wars!'' Norman answered, then threw another handful of cards at me.

''Can I play?''

''Sure.''

When Annie grabbed some cards Norman threw three at her. The only thing that came out of that was Annie throwing all her cards at me. I heard footsteps but ignored them thinking they were dad's.

''What the hell is going on in here! Ean, Annie, you know I don't like it when you play that game! Why would you get Norman involved?''

''Leave them be woman!'' dad called from downstairs. My mom looked at us and said,

''I don't ever want to see that again. Got it.''

''Yes'm,'' Annie and I said in unison.

Mom went downstairs and we just put the cards away. I turned on my little radio.

''So did ya guys hear what happened to Jack?'' Annie asked slowly.

''No What happened?'' Norman asked.

''He got into a fight with a soc and a cop saw it. He might go to jail.''

I was pissed. No doubt about it, but Norman's eyes were blazing.

''So he's goin' to jail because some dumb ass soc was pickin' a fight?''

''Relax Norman.'' Annie started,'' Jack's parents already talked to the cops. Nothing's probably going to happen.''

Norman sat down and took a deep. ''Okay. Jack don't deserve it.''

For some reason sleep was calling my name. I dozed off while Norman and Annie were talking, and eventually fell asleep

I woke up really early that morning. I looked at my clock. Five-thirty a.m. Annie fell asleep in my room and Norman was no where to be found. I saw a note attached to my radio.

_I went home. You were out cold, so was Annie. My dad was real worried 'bout me. I'll see ya later on. Thanks for having me over N.C._

Sleepiness came back and took me with it. I fell backwards and closed my eyes.

I sat in the car holding my teeth. I doctor numbed my teeth with something. I could hardly talk. I never want to get my teeth pulled again. In the car we were passing Jack and Mary's block.

''Dad you can let me out here. I'm gunna hang with Jack.'' Dad stopped the car and let me out.

''Hey Ean, got ya switchblade on ya?''

I shook my head. Dad gave me his switch blade and told me to be careful. When I got the Mary's house I saw all the guys in the gang and Jack on he roof of his house holding tennis rackets.

''Ready guys?'' Jack asked. Everyone was either screaming no or don't do it. In that moment Jack jumped off the roof of his house and moved the tennis rackets round him like a mad man. For a second I was laughing and then I thought, what an idiot.

When Jack landed safely everyone ran up to him. In a split second his dad came out.

''Boy you think I wanna see my son do somethin' that could kill him?'' his dad, Ponyboy asked.

''No.''

''I don't ever want to see ya do that again. I have half a mind to tell your mother, but I won't.'' Jack was thankful to have a dad like him because the lord knows if she found out he did this he would be a goner.

Jack came over to us.

''Why the fuck did ya do 'at?'' Mike asked, looking at Jack like he had two heads.

''Just tryin' to make ya laugh,'' Jack answered

''Well I found it hilarious,'' Mark said in between laughs.

''That's what I was amine for.''

''You looked like a bird,'' Norman said.

''Showin' off my bird skills.''

''Yeah you squawk like one,'' I said. Everyone started to laugh.

''What ever Winston,'' Jack said,'' Let's just go the the DX I'm thirsty.''

''I bet ya are,'' Mike said.

''Ean why are ya holdin' your teeth?'' Jo asked me.

''He got his teeth pulled.'' Norman answered for me. I was glad I didn't have to answer that.

''On we go,'' Mark screamed. We all made our way to the DX. I know Jack only wanted to go there so he could tell his Uncle Sodapop what he did. Whenever Jack does, he and his best friend, Steve always laugh. They've been working at the DX for a while, so if Jack ever wants to find them he always goes there. I was just looking forward to seeing Soda and Steve's faces when Jack tells them what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Me, Jack, Jo, Mike, Mark, and Norman were all on our way to the DX gas station to get a few snacks. Jack had a few bruises from that bird stunt he pulled. I remembered everything he did and is doing now. That kid is some trip. He's the kinds of kid you have to sit down and think about. He worries a lot of adults. Being the fact he's eight and knows were babies comes from and everything there is to know behind it adds on to comedy train, but he's a good buddy to have.

I tried to talk but it hurt. The doc gave me a shot of something that numbed my mouth after pulling my teeth. I can't wait for it to wear off.

We were half way to the DX when a group of Socs came out of an ally.

"Hey greasers,'' they said to taunt us. I was shocked. Normally they don't pull surprise moves like this. They usually yell at you and basically tell you their going to jump you. This whole fad should be over by now but thanks to that big fight it was going to last for God knows how long.

Norman looked scared. Jo was apprehensive. Mike stood their with grim expression on his face, and Mark and Jack made faces at them.

"What do you losers want?'' I asked them trying jot to sound scared. I was the oldest one at the moment..

"How about we cut your long greasy hair?''

"Try us,'' Mike told them and grabbed his blade. To try not to look like a total loser I grabbed the one my dad gave me and walked beside him.

" Oh my, my. You greasers are pretty tough, but lets see how you really are.'' They attacked us. Mike and I did everything we could to protect everyone else. Jack was too, even if all he was doing was hitting them in the head with his tennis rackets. After a while I got mad. Obviously my blade wasn't working so I took a beer bottle lying on the ground and broke it on the curb. The end was sharp and could surpass any blade. I grabbed the nearest Soc and started talking loud enough for everyone to stop fighting and look at me.

" THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SOCS AND YOUR SHIT. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FRIEND WILL GET HURT!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was bold of me. I'm not much of a curser and I would never dear to hold a sharp object that close to someone, but that Soc really hacked me off. I looked a him. He couldn't of been older than me.

"Hey take it easy. We'll get out of 'ere.''

I let the Soc go and they all scattered. Everyone was looking at me wide eyed.

"What's got ya in such a twist?'' Mark asked me while examining the bottle that remained in my hands.

"I don't know. Come on let's get goin'.'' They all nodded and followed me. Jack and Norman didn't look so hot. I knew Jack would be okay since he gets into fights all the time but Norman usually tries to stay away from hem as much as possible. He looked real shaken up so I walked over to him.

"Hey buddy. You okay?''

"Yeah I'm just a little spooked.

"You sure?''

"Yeah, come on let's catch up. I need a Pepsi or something.''

"Okay.'' I could tell he was really scared. He didn't deserve being attacked by Socs. He was just a kid. We all were.

As we approached the DX I saw Sussie's dad Steve fixing somebody's car. When he saw us his jaw dropped.

"What happened to you guys?''

"Socs,'' was all Jo said.

"Did all of you get attacked?''

"Yeah,'' Jack answered showing him all the hate in his voice.

"Here come in. We'll get you kids patched up.''

We all followed him inside and saw Jack's uncle Soda working the register. Steve walked up to him and told him we needed some band aids and whatnot.

"What happened? Were you kids attacked by dogs?''

"Socs,'' Norman answered coldly.

"Same thing,'' Mark said with straight face. He was trying to not laugh at his own joke.

"Here let's get you kiddies patched up.''

"We would've gotten the smack to us worse if Ean didn't go all psycho and pull out that fancy broke bottle of his,'' Jack explained.

"You know Jack now we gotta kick footballs through those Socs windows,'' Jo said then nudged Jack's shoulder.

"You know it," Jack replied with a smile; an evil smile. He and Jo always got revenge on the Socs by vandalizing their cars and houses. I always wanted to take part in it but I did my parents would kill e and dance on my grave.

"I'm not even going to ask what you two are talking about?'' Steve said while shaking his head.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a normal nephew,'' Soda said while rolling his eyes. I had to agree with him on that. Jack and Jo were anything but normal.

Soda fixed up Jack, Jo, Mike and Mark. Steve helped me and Norman.

"So kid what exactly happened?'' Steve asked while applying a band aid to my bleeding face.

"We were all walking down the street then a couple of Socs came out and attacked us. We tried fightin' 'em but we couldn't. I had to shatter a beer bottle and threaten them sot hey would leave us be.''

Norman was sitting in the corner picking at the bandages on his face. He spoke.

"Man hitting those Socs felt pretty good.'' That scared me. Norman hated fights and now all of a sudden he loved them?

"Norm are you okay? That's not like you.''

"I'm better than ever.''

"We'll kiddo you best be bein' careful. You never know when those Socs will strike again. They ain't as bad as they used to be, but they still are trouble.''

"I know.''

"Good thing the girls weren't with you.''

Norman stood up. " I better be goin'. Dad's probably lookin' for me. Thanks for letting me crash at your place E.''

After Steve fixed me up I walked home. During my walk I remembered my dad telling me to be careful. Uh oh.

When I walked into my house I closed the door quietly in hopes no one would hear. My hopes were smashed when dad looked up from his newspaper and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell happened to you?'' After he yelled mom came in to see what was going on.

"Ean ,baby what happened?'' mom asked then walked over to me. I looked in the mirror we hung above the phone. I looked worse than I thought. I had a black eyes, my lips were cut up, and my nose was swollen.

"Man Ean what happened?'' Annie asked me with sympathetic eyes.

"When me and the guys were walkin' were jumped by Socs.''

"Didn't you use your blade?'' dad asked while getting mad.

" I tried but it didn't do anything.'' I tried to walk away but grandpa came out and stopped me.

"Kid you best be tellin' us who did this.''

"I don't know who they are.''

My dad started to fight with him and in the next minute they were yelling at each other. Step grandma came in. Probably to see what was with all the noise.

"What's with all this racket? Is all this family does is yell?'' She looked at me. When she got a good loom she placed her hands over her mouth.

Everyone started yelling at each other. I managed to sneak away into my room. I close the door and laid on my bed hoping to fall asleep, but it never came.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early that morning. I wasn't hungry so I skipped breakfast. I got in the shower. The hot water felt really good so I was debating with myself if I should get out or not. Once my decision was made I went into my room and got ready. Normally I don't wear leather jackets or hair oil but today I was feeling it. The grease felt really weird, but I am a greaser so I welcome it. Blue jeans are what greasers wear on a day to day basis. I wear them all the time. Clad in that outfit I started my way to school. School doesn't start for another hour but I leave early so I can walk around and clear my head before another wonderful day at school.

On my way to school I looked around at all the shops and hangouts on the East side. Like I said for the millionth time. Greasers like me live on the East side. Everyone says is full of hoods. It really isn't as bad as it was a couple years ago. Just because were greasers it doesn't mean were hoods. I spend all my time here because school is very close to Soc territory. If they see us there for any reason except to go to school, a fight was pretty much guaranteed.

I passed Mary's house only to find something that would scare me for life. Jack was dressed in only underwear. He had a big gun in his hands. He was dancing around and shooting at the sky, trees, and anything else. I quickly ran w=away with a jealous feeling hanging over me. I was twelve and couldn't fire a gun without getting knocked out but Jack, an eight yea old, could fire it no sweat.

When I reached the Dingo I saw Mark and Mike being escorted by the owner. He said if he ever saw them in his store again he would call the cops. Mark and Mike just flipped him off and walked towards me.

''Hey Winston,'' Mike greeted me and then lit up a cigarette.

''Hi ya Shepard. Marky.''

''You're out early,'' Mark said in a tired voice. He normally doesn't wake up early so being tired was expected.

''So are ya. What did ya'll need?''

Mark's blue eyes lit up and then his face turned red. ''We went to the Dino to get some wieners,'' Mark said then he and Mike busted out laughing.

''That was gross,'' I said trying to remove the picture Mark just put in my head.

''You're welcome,'' Mike responded.

When we continued our walk he ran into Mary. She was dressed in her cheer leading uniform. From what I saw at her practices, She's pretty damn good. Her Aunt Cherry got her into cheer in the fist place. The lord knows Mary wouldn't of put herself int that without being inspired. Mary always looks good but today she was stunning. I must have been blushing because Mark and Mike were snickering.

''Hahahah!'' Mike busted with laughter.

''I wouldn't be laughing, Sussie,'' I told him. Since Mike had a big crush on Sussie I was able to use that against him whenever he made fun of me for having a crush on Mary. Little did Mike know Sussie had a crush on him too.

We talked to Mary for a little bit before we went to our schools. We don't go to the same school because Mary is older than us. She's in high school. Sometimes I wonder if it will ever happen between us. She's a freshman and I'm a seventh grader.

We also saw Vince Shepard, Mike's older half-brother. Those two fight like cats and dogs. I feel kind of bad for the both of them. Mike is upset with his mother as much as it is, but now he's afraid of losing his brother. Vince's mom abandoned him too. Both of them have abandonment issues. Vince is better at dealing with them, though.

Him and Mike cussed at each other for a little while before we parted our separate ways. Once we got to school we said bye to each other before going to our classes. I sit by Vince in my homeroom. I'm usually his partner for stuff. I don't mind it-when he's in a good mood. Besides he's real smart. An honor roll student. His gang members Joey Raft and Tony Rodriguez aren't the smartest kids in the school. Class was cut short because their was a practice assembly. Annie, Jack, Victoria Douglas, Frances Carlson, Ricky Adderson, and a bunch of other kids were in it. The whole class had a thing going on.

They were on stage singing and dancing then something really unexpected and morbid happened. Jack turned around started to shake his...you know in front of everyone. I laughed but in reality I was disturbed. Annie , Victoria, Frances,and the rest of the girls were blushing. It seemed almost every girl at the age of seven or either had a crush on Jack. Ricky was red in the face from laughing, so was most of the audience. Even some of the teachers were laughing. Vince had a straight face. He didn't find it amusing.

About an hour later was lunch. I was going to have a hard time eating after that show. When I got down to lunch Sussie, Jo, Mike, Annie, and Norman were eating. Jack and Mark weren't there.

'' Where's Jack and Mark?'' I asked.

''Jack just got kicked out for throwing food at the Socs,'' Jo explained to me.

''So E, how was your morning with the broads?'' Norman asked me while opening up his ham sandwich. ''That reminds me. HAM SANDWICH!'' Norman screamed. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh. A teacher came in.

''Who was that who just screamed?''

''Me,'' Norman told her with his hand raised.

''Cade, get out of my lunchroom!''

Norman packed up his lunch and left the room. The gang was red in the face from laughter.

''That was the best ham sandwich bit he made all day,'' Jo said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

''Na it was when he said the mountain range int he middle of Asia was the am sandwich mountains,'' Sussie added.

I was really feeling all talkative. I ate the rest of my lunch in peace.

When the school day ended I had to walk Annie home. She was telling me about another joke Norman made today.

''So you know that song that says when the bullet hits the bone, right?''

''Yeah.''

''Well Norman was singing in art today and he was saying when the ham sandwich hits the plate.'' I started to laugh. I really did find it funny.

We were laughing all the way home. Grandpa and step grandma were home. They saw us laughing.

''What's so funny?''

I looked a them and laughed even louder. ''What?'' I asked. It sounded like I was high or something.

I just walked upstairs and did whatever homework I had. Afterward I fell asleep.

At dinner all we talked about was our day. I laughed again for another half hour then went to bed. The dream I had that night would show just how fat things would change.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have already written this story many times. I don't think I can ever finish it on here with all of my homework, other stories, and projects. Therefore I am discontinuing this story.**

**But do not feel anger towards me! This story is completely finished on both Wattpad and Quotev. It is written much better on there. So if you wish to continue reading it is up on both sites.**

**My account for BOTH sites is: Jazminejay**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
